tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Four Little Engines (episode)
Four Little Engines is the fifth episode of the fourth season. It first aired on Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales in 1996 in the US. Plot Edward is sent to be mended. On the way, he meets a narrow gauge engine called Skarloey, who is resting in a shed. The two talk for a while, then Edward leaves. Meanwhile, Sir Handel is pulling some coaches when he has to stop suddenly because a flock of sheep is on the line. The coaches are angry and bump him off the rails. Sir Handel limps home, but there is not an engine to take the passengers home. Skarloey volunteers, and makes good time until a spring breaks coming down a hill. Skarloey is determined, and manages to get home. Skarloey reflects afterwards that he is in no state to pull trains, but is delighted when his driver tells him he will be mended. Characters * Edward * Skarloey * Rheneas (does not speak) * Sir Handel (does not speak) * Peter Sam (does not speak) * James (does not speak) * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Donald or Douglas (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Terence (cameo) Locations * Crovan's Gate * Rheneas * Skarloey * Callan * The Skarloey Railway Viaduct * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * The Works (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is based on the stories Skarloey Remembers and Old Faithful from The Railway Series book, Four Little Engines. * The Spanish title of this episodes is "Four Locomotives". In Germany, this episode is called "Four Small Locomotives". It is called "Skarloey's Perseverance" in Japan. Goofs * When Edward passes Skarloey, some of his wheels aren't moving. * Just before the coaches derail Sir Handel, they are not coupled together. * In the Crovan's Gate scene, either Thomas or Duck has James' whistle sound. * After Skarloey leaves Crovan's Gate, the coaches lose their faces. * When Skarloey says, "It'll be better downhill", the stripe on his tank is crooked. * When Skarloey says "No! I'll make it to the station or burst!", he has three people in his cab. * In the last scene, Skarloey whistles despite having no steam. * James and Edward have different whistle sounds for the rest of the season. * This episode was broadcast out of production order: Peter Sam and Sir Handel were not introduced to the Skarloey Railway until A Bad Day for Sir Handel. What's more is that Skarloey appears in the next two episodes despite being sent to the works. * Skarloey is crooked before the spring broke. * Sir Handel has Rheneas' whistle sound. * In a deleted picture, there are four coaches behind Sir Handel instead of three when he is bumped off the rails. * In a deleted picture, red and black wires are seen underneath Sir Handel's cab. Gallery File:FourLittleEnginesUKtitlecard.png|UK title card File:FourLittleEnginesNewZealandTitleCard.png|New Zealand title card File:Skarloey.png|Skarloey File:FourLittleEngines16.png File:FourLittleEngines(episode).PNG File:FourLittleEngines1.png File:FourLittleEngines2.png File:FourLittleEngines3.png|Sir Handel File:FourLittleEngines4.png|Peter Sam File:FourLittleEngines5.png File:FourLittleEngines6.png File:FourLittleEngines7.png File:FourLittleEngines8.png File:FourLittleEngines9.png File:FourLittleEngines10.png File:FourLittleEngines11.png|Edward File:FourLittleEngines12.png File:FourLittleEngines13.png File:FourLittleEngines14.png File:FourLittleEngines15.png File:FourLittleEngines3.jpg|James File:FourLittleEngines4.jpg|Skarloey and James File:FourLittleEngines6.jpg File:FourLittleEngines10.jpg File:FourLittleEngines13.jpg File:FourLittleEngines16.jpg File:FourLittleEngines17.png File:FourLittleEngines18.png File:FourLittleEngines19.png Episode File:Four Little Engines - British Narration|UK narration File:Four Little Engines - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes